


If This Ain't Love Then What Is?

by BrokenCalibre



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky is a tease, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sebastian Stan smut, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, Where To Even Start, alotta smut, bucky barnes smut, i think thats it, nameless lover, pre-Civil War, then a regular shower, winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCalibre/pseuds/BrokenCalibre
Summary: When HYDRA fell, Bucky went back for her. They've been together ever since, laying low and falling in love.





	If This Ain't Love Then What Is?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this FOREVER ago. Like seriously, six months or something. I've been slowly adding to it, struggling to find a good place to end it, but it's finally done. Might add to it, might not. For now, it'll stand alone. It's currently canon-compliant, but if I do add to it, who knows what'll happen?  
> Enjoy, my lovelies.  
> PS- The sex is unprotected because my head-canon is that HYDRA would have sterilised Bucky the way the Red Room did Nat.

If This Ain’t Love Then What Is? - Bucky Barnes

The bruises were always the first thing Bucky saw in the morning. His eyes automatically sought them out, skimming along her naked skin until they found the ring of purple and yellow around her right wrist, the blue patch blossoming across her right hip, the slight tears on her right thigh. The worst of them always on her right.

It was his left arm. The metal of his fingers would pinch her skin, tighten around her flesh without meaning to, marring her every single time they were together. Every fucking time.

Bucky hated the bruises, but at the same time…didn’t. The bruises and tears were unique, caused by only his touch, meaning he was the only one who touched her. And when he was with her, he forgot his strength, which meant he forgot what he was, what he had become. When he was with her, he was no longer the Winter Soldier, he was Bucky again. Forgetting his strength, that his left arm was made of metal, was what caused the bruises and broken skin. Each one meant he had forgotten again. It meant that maybe, just maybe, he could really forget, leave the Winter Soldier behind and just be Bucky Barnes again.

Not that he really knew who that was. He still struggled with his identity. Was he Bucky? Was he the Winter Soldier? Could the two co-exist, or would he one day have to choose? Too often, it got too much.

That’s when he needed her most.

He never dreamed she would come with him, not after everything that had happened, but when HYDRA fell, so did its members. He knew she was never one of them, a doctor, recruited against her will, thanks to her parents. But still, HYDRA had been all she’d ever known, and he had thought she’d go down with the ship.

He couldn’t let that happen to her. Not after everything she had done for him, the kindness and affection she had shown him. He had infiltrated the base to rescue her, even if it meant kidnapping her, but she had thrown herself into his arms, willing and ready to go with him. Wanting to go with him. He never even had to ask.

And now they were here. Never staying still for too long, travelling across Europe while he pieced himself back together. She had never known who he really was, but now that she did, she scoured the internet, mapping out his past, his life. The longer he went without being wiped, the more he remembered, but the more he remembered, the more it hurt. He didn’t just remember who Bucky Barnes was, he remembered who the Winter Soldier was, and how many lives both halves of him had taken.

It seemed James Buchanan Barnes was always destined to be a killer.

But she didn’t care. She had seen something within him long ago, and somehow, she still saw it. That spark of goodness he half-believed extinguished. She reminded him when he forgot, and made him forget when he remembered.

She was everything to him.

Everything.

But loving her meant hurting her. The bruises, whether they were the faint yellow of the almost healed, or the glowing blue of freshly caused, covered her right side. She never complained. In fact, she liked them. She wore them with pride, because it meant she was his. Even as Bucky cursed his left arm, she would link her fingers within his, ignoring the cold of the metal, and cradle his arm against her chest. Bucky would watch the goosebumps erupt across her skin, the fine hairs of her own arms standing on end.

And then her nipples would stiffen and pucker, and Bucky would have to kiss them again. Whether her skin was salty with sweat, or perfumed from showering, Bucky loved the taste of her breasts. He watched them rise and fall as she slept on, the scar by her right nipple where the skin had gotten caught within the joints of his fingers. Since then, he had been extra careful with her breasts, his favourite part of her body. He never wanted to see bruises marring their beautiful hue, nor the rosy-brown of her nipples.

He nudged closer to her.

Her lips were parted as she breathed, a soft strand of hair across her face quivering with each exhale. Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, Bucky would lie awake all night, content to listen to her breathe. In and out, softly and slowly. If it wasn’t too cold, he would peel the corner of their sleeping bag away from her, and just watch her chest swell and relax, in and out.

The morning sun was shining through the window just above their mattress on the floor, highlighting the dust motes in the air. Bucky sighed silently, and pushed his nose into her hair, breathing deep. They couldn’t afford much, living the way they did, but her cheap shampoo smelled of something sweet, and had grown so familiar that Bucky’s heightened senses could pick it out of a crowd.

She stirred then, her head turning towards him.

“Bucky?” she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering lazily.

“Right here,” he whispered. He was resting on his right side, and reached out with his left hand, trailing one cold finger along her jawline. She smiled and shivered, leaning into his touch.

“Love you,” she said softly, blinking up at him.

“Love you,” he replied. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her warmly as a smile stretched across his own face.

“Want you,” she then said, curling towards him. Her smile had gone from sleepy to sly, and she walked her fingers down his chest to the tangle of hair above his cock. “I dreamt about you,” she whispered, tugging gently on the wiry hairs. “About _him_.” She always referred to his cock as a separate entity. He didn’t know why, he just knew he liked it.

“What was he doing?” Bucky asked, his pelvis arching into her touch.

“Fuckin’ me.”

“Want him to do it again?”

“I do.”

It was like this sometimes. Dirty. Naughty. So unlike anything Bucky had experienced before the war. It was wanton and shameless, and he loved it. He loved the freeness that came with sex in the twenty-first century. Sure, making love was great, but after everything he had been through, and with everything he could do, the warrior in Bucky revelled in the roughness and toughness of what she called ‘full-throttle-fucking’.

He still had to be careful. She was human in the ways he wasn’t, and could break in ways he couldn’t. But that just made it hotter, more dangerous. The risk was intoxicating to her.

She loved her bruises, after all.

And this was why she had so many.

So when he grabbed her hand, the one teasing his pubic hair, and squeezed, just enough to hurt, never enough to break, she moaned lowly, a rumbling growl in the back of her throat. Her legs parted instinctively, and he moved his metal fingers to her own trimmed mound, sliding one finger between the folds of her pussy and circling the entrance. The sensors within his arm registered the wetness on his fingertip, the heat from her pussy, and the pliancy of her flesh.

Even his metal arm knew she wanted him.

Her hips canted upwards, seeking more pressure, but Bucky pulled away. There was one thing he could do without ever having to worry about hurting her; cunnilingus. Another shocking revelation of the modern age was all the terms sex now seemed to have, words he had never heard before for acts he had only dipped his toe into.

Not literally, of course. Though that was a mistake that could easily be made in the modern age.

She never called it cunnilingus. She called it ‘eating her out’, or ‘going down on her’, or even just ‘licking her pussy’. Each one had a different reaction on him. When she called it ‘eating her out’, it made his mouth water and his heart pound. He would suck and slurp at her slit and clit, hungry and erratic. When he was ‘going down on her’, he’d sweat and gyrate, thrusting and flattening his tongue against her. And when she asked him to ‘lick her pussy’, affection would fill his chest, and he would slowly work her to orgasm, every gasp and sigh making him fall in love even more.

She had other names for fellating him too. ‘Blowjob’, ‘giving head’, ‘sucking him off’. Bucky loved them all.

At the first taste of her on his tongue, Bucky felt his cock swell. There was nothing like the sounds of her quivering with pleasure, the shuddering breath she took when his lips wrapped around her clitoris, the strangled gasp when he sucked softly, the keening groan when his fingers pushed into her pussy. He loved the feeling of her burning flesh against his cold metal fingers, the thermal shock heightening his senses, adrenaline spiking. Normally it meant danger, but recently it meant her.

The sensors on his synthetic fingertips allowed him to detect every cluster of nerves inside her, which parts of her were the most sensitive. Parts of her she didn’t even know herself. There was that one spot, no bigger than the pad of his fingertip, that she couldn’t find herself, no matter how many times he found it for her. She hadn’t even known it was there, despite knowing the name for it. The ‘G’ spot, she called it. Bucky could find it in seconds, just the slight change in tension against her pussy walls. Nothing much happened when he touched it gently, but if he dug his fingers in, right at that spot-

“Fuck!” Her hips thrust upwards. “Fuck!” The first time it happened, Bucky thought he was hurting her. He had stopped immediately, pulling away, but her swearing and panting urged him back, pleading for him to do it again, to find that sacred spot inside her that made her body flush and her heart pound. “Bucky,” she gasped, her pussy clenching around his fingers while he pushed against that spot again. He sucked her clitoris softly, his cold fingers burning already. He could feel the heat spread along the metal of his hand, and he drew his mouth away to press the heel of his hand into her mound.

She ground against him frantically, close to orgasm. As much as Bucky loved the safety of eating her out, his tongue unable to hurt her the way the rest of his could, he loved this more. Watching her work herself against him, pushing into his hand, her pussy sucking hungrily on his fingers. He could hear her heart race in her chest, see the thrumming of her jugular as her neck strained every time she threw her head back. Her eyelids fluttered and clenched, her mouth going tight then slack, her back arched forward then back, lifting her stomach from the mattress. Bucky barely had to do a thing for her to cum like this. Curl his fingers inside her. Dig his palm into her clitoris. Relax. Then do it again. Slowly. Teasing her. Dragging it out. Making her moan, beg and whine. Forcing her to cry out his name in reverence and desperation. Only when he thought she might break, would he increase his pace.

She’d cum, pulsing around his fingers, grinding into his hand, gasping his name, then moaning wordlessly. In that moment, Bucky felt like a God. She was his Divine Creation, her orgasm the pinnacle of his work. There was beauty in it, but also a decadent filth. The primal desires of an animal, coupled with the magnanimous love of a human. When she was like this, Bucky’s soul opened, and he felt everything he thought he’d never feel again.

For those first few months, it was too much. His eyes would glaze over, and he’d pull away, retreat to his corner. Emotions were difficult. The two halves of him would be at war again, each trying to seize control. He’d overthink it all. He’d think she was a trap. HYDRA were using her to get him back. Why else would such a woman be with him? He was a monster. He was broken, nothing more than a shell of a man. He would have to leave, sometimes for days, and sit with his journal, putting himself back together again. She’d wait for him, patiently, never seeking him out, but trusting him to return to her. And he always did.

That hadn’t happened for some time now, though. It had been months since he’d last felt so unsure of himself. Now, when she came, and his soul opened, it felt full, not empty.

“Bucky…” She gasped, pulling his concentration back to her. He shook the thoughts from his head as she reached for him, pulling his face down to meet hers. He kissed her softly, breathing slowly as she continued to pant, inhaling each of her exhales until his head grew light. “What happened to fuckin’?” she asked breathlessly. Bucky just shook his head.

“I like watching you,” he replied, trailing his lips up her cheek to kiss her temple.

“You can watch when you fuck me,” she persisted, turning her head to meet his lips. “You don’t wanna?”

“Not right now,” Bucky whispered. He couldn’t help but glance down at the bruises on her hips, fresh and old mingling like spilled paint.

“Hey.” She followed his gaze, then placed a finger under his chin, bringing his eyes back to hers. “Stop worrying about them.”

“I don’t want to make any more,” Bucky mumbled, ducking his head. His ever-growing hair brushed against the naked skin of her shoulder.

“I do.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Bucky struggled for the words. “Why would you want me to hurt you?”

“They don’t hurt like normal bruises do,” she said, combing her fingers through his hair. “And when they do…it’s a good kind of hurt. Like when you’ve been laughing too hard, you know?” She sighed, sliding her forefinger under his chin, lifting his face up to meet her gaze once more. “And besides, I love my bruises. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“I just don’t understand-“

“You don’t have to understand,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. “You just have to trust me.” She kissed his nose, then his cheek, along his jaw, and down to his lips. “You trust me, right?”

“You know I do.” Bucky’s own voice was low, husking as her finger left his chin, her nails slowly dragging down his neck. “You know I do.”

“Then, hands here,” she murmured. “And relax.”

She urged him onto his back, pulling his hands to her hips as she over him, straddling his waist. He could feel the warmth of her cum sticking to the inside of her thighs, rubbing into his own skin as she moved against him. She trapped his cock between them, sliding her pussy up and down its length as it lay along his stomach, pointing right at him.

“Fuck,” he sighed, his eyes closing as he revelled in the pleasure. He tightened his grip on her hips, careful with his left hand, and urged her movements on. It wasn’t long before his cock was soaked in her pussy’s lubricant, his stomach similarly damp.

“Mmmm,” she hummed, bringing her pussy all the way forward, allowing Bucky’s cock to spring up behind her. “Ready, gorgeous?”

Bucky pulled her into a heated kiss in reply, his entire lower stomach tensing in anticipation. Lifting her hips, she angled her ass up, and moved back, his cock slipping between her legs and pressing against her pussy’s burning entrance. Bucky bit down on his lower lip as she began to lower herself down, feeling that decadent surge of power that came with his cockhead pushing past her outer lips to delve inside.

She moaned lowly as she slowly sank down onto his cock, her pussy already pulsing from his oral stimulations. Bucky’s hands went to her ass, metal arm forgotten as he dug his fingers in, pulling her cheeks apart as he urged her up and down.

“More,” he whispered, his eyes half-closed. She nodded, a similar expression on her face, and bounced herself on his cock rapidly.

“Oh! Bucky!” she gasped, eyes clenching shut as she leaned over him, hands on his stomach as she held herself.

“More!” he demanded, jerking his hips up to meet her. He spanked her with his right hand, making her squeal. “More!”

“Uh!” She doubled her efforts, pounding herself into him as hard and fast as she could, but as close as she was to orgasm, Bucky wasn’t. “Bucky!”

This always happened. No matter how hard she tried, when Bucky wanted more, he needed more than she could give. He lifted her off and pushed her onto her back, pulling her legs over his shoulders and bending her over herself.

“Fuck, yes! Bucky!”

He thrust his cock into her pussy with a singular goal; to make her scream. He could fuck harder and faster than any other man she had ever known, and he took pride in that. Grabbing hold on the windowsill just above them, Bucky’s hips pistoned back and forth like an over-revved engine, flesh brutally smacking against flesh. This was the rough sex he hated how much he loved. Any time her cries grew quiet, he slapped her ass again and again, bringing the volume back up, until her voice cracked and went hoarse.

The first time she came around him, Bucky slowed for a few minutes, gazing down at her while she caught her breath.

“Amazing,” she gasped up at him, her cheeks as red as her ass. “God, it’s so good…”

Bucky increased his pace slowly, concentrating on the push and pull, her pussy still desperately sucking at his cock. He let her legs back down, and turned her onto her knees. Bruises were already forming on her right side, causing him to hesitate, but she pushed herself back on his cock and his brain went quiet again.

Keeping his left hand flat on the small of her back, where it could no longer harm her, Bucky curled over her, sliding his right hand between her pussy lips. She bucked into his touch as he circled her clit, crying out as she came almost immediately.

The second orgasm was always longer than the first, and far more powerful. Bucky felt every single muscle in her body tighten as her cries turned to broken gasps, then she went slack, sated. Now that she had come twice, Bucky was ready to find his own release, and began to pound into her pussy with reckless abandon.

Her pussy was still tight from her double orgasm, and he could feel her clench around him purposely. At some point he forgot about keeping his arm out of trouble, sliding it down to her ass and pushing his thumb inside. Staring at the tight little rosebud puckering around his thumb, Bucky allowed the servos in his arm to whir to life, making just enough vibrations to stimulate her ass while the safety programmes flexed each panel, testing for damage. It was trick he had learned recently, when cleaning his arm in the shower, noticing for the first time how the metal buzzed slightly when the programme ran.

Victim to his vibrating thumb and relentless pounding, she came again, harder than before, no longer moaning but begging.

“Please, Bucky, please!” she cried out, fists clenching around the material of their sleeping bag. She pushed herself against him. “Oh, fuck! Please.”

“Please, what? Darlin’?” he asked, his voice barely more than a growl. He was close, his jaw locking as he swallowed heavily.

“Cum with me,” she pleaded. “Wanna feel you…”

“I’m gonna,” he said, his breath beginning to hitch. “So close…keep talking!”

“Oh, fuck, Bucky!” she groaned, her ass and pussy spasming together. “Feels so good, babe! Amazing, in my ass like that! Uh!” She gasped as Bucky pushed his thumb all the way inside, her ass cheeks trembling. “Yes! Jesus, fuck, Bucky! Cum! Cum! Please!”

Bucky buried himself deeper inside her as his cock began to spurt, pleasure tearing through him like electricity. He pulled his thumb from her ass to grab both her hips, grinding her against him as closely as he could. He needed the nearness when he came, needed to feel her skin against him. Her asshole gaped before clenching shut tight as she came again, the pressure of his cock so deep inside her sent her over the edge once more.

“Bucky,” she sighed, too spent to cry out any more. “Fuckin’ hell.”

“Fuckin’ heaven,” he replied, closing his eyes as the last dregs of cum spilled inside her. “Shit.” He removed his metal hand from her left hip, where the skin was already beginning to swell. He closed his eyes, cursing himself as he pulled his cock from her pussy. “You okay, darlin’?”

“I’m perfect.” She rolled over onto her back, stretching her limbs out. “Hey, look at me.”

Bucky opened his eyes, refusing to accept the smile on her face.

“Every fuckin’ time,” he murmured.

“And I still love it,” she replied, rising onto her knees to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “I love you, and my love my bruises.” She kissed his cheek several times, until he couldn’t help but smile, his own arms closing around her waist.

“I love you too,” he said, pressing his mouth to hers. “More than you know. More than I know how to say.”

“Really?” She drew back slightly, arching an eyebrow. “All those languages and you don’t know how to say it?” She giggled when he frowned, kissing him again. “’s okay, as long as you remember how to show me.”

“Show you how?”

“You know how.”

“Yes, I do.” Pulling her tight against him, Bucky kissed her softly, before spanking her ass one last time. “Te iubesc.”

“Hmm, which one was that?”

“Romanian,” Bucky replied. “You knew that; we’ve been here for three months now.”

“What can I say? My head’s all jelly right now. Legs too.”

“Then lie down.”

She dropped onto the mattress with a giggle, tugging him down with her.

“C’mere,” she said. “I wanna cuddle.”

Bucky sighed happily, pulling her against his right side. She splayed her arm out over his chest, brushing her fingertips against the metal plates of his left arm. Bucky hummed softly as she trailed her fingers up his arm, to the scarring where the metal met skin.

“Don’t,” he said lowly.

“Shhh.” She ignored his warning, as she always did, and stretched her fingers over the five ragged lines his own fingers once carved out. “You don’t have to be ashamed of them,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

“It’s not shame,” he murmured in reply. “I just don’t like them.”

“I do,” she said. “You’re a fighter, my hero.”

“Trying to claw my arm off isn’t exactly heroic,” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes.

“You were fighting your oppressors,” she said, grinning. “Defying your fate!”

“Being an idiot.”

“Oh, shush!” She moved her hand from his scars up to cover his mouth, chuckling softly. He couldn’t help but grin underneath her hand, his tongue darting out to flick against her palm. “Breakfast?” she asked, removing her hand and wiping the saliva on his chest.

“Hmmm,” Bucky hummed non-committedly. He automatically reached out after her as she moved to get up, his fingers curling around the nape of her neck. “Stay,” he murmured.

“I gotta get up,” she replied softly, leaning back into his hand. “I gotta work.”

“No, you don’t,” Bucky countered, sitting up to wrap his arms around her.

“Yeah, I do,” she laughed out. Placing her hands over his arms, she squeezed gently. Bucky breathed in the scent of her shampoo, soft and fruity. “Don’t you?”

“Not ‘til later,” he replied, ducking his head to kiss her shoulder. “Can’t you take the morning off?”

“Bucky.” Her voice was a whine, coupled with another giggle. “I’d love to stay in bed in with you, you know that-“

“Funny way of showing it,” Bucky murmured.

“Stop it,” she shushed him, tugging on the soft ends of his hair. “I gotta work, and you gotta go shopping.”

“Shower first.” Bucky rose from the mattress, pulling her up with him. “Yeah?”

“Hmmm, why not,” she said, palming his ass as she stepped around him.

Shower sex was not something Bucky had never contemplated before meeting her. The first time she had joined him in the ratty little cubicle of the motel they had been hiding in, he genuinely thought she intended to shower. However, once her hands were roaming down his stomach in a way that was definitely not conducive to bathing, he realised his error. After that, they rarely showered apart.

He had her back against the bathroom wall the moment she turned the water on, her legs immediately rising to wrap around his waist. The water took time to warm up, but Bucky barely noticed, his lips pressed eagerly against hers, his damp hair sticking to her face. His cock was hardening quickly, pressed underneath her ass.

“Mmmm,” she hummed into his mouth, rolling her hips back to massage his cock.

“Fuck,” he gasped, his own hips instinctively rutting upwards, sliding into the cleft between her cheeks.

“Want it there?” Another thing Bucky would never have considered back in the day.

“Y-yeah.” His breath shuddered out of his chest, a knot of unbridled heat burning in his stomach. The lube on the shelf was just for this sort of morning. Bucky’s metal arm fumbled about for it, while she lowered her feet back to the floor, their mouths never parting until she turned around.

“Bucky,” she whispered, leaning her forearms against the shower wall as she bent over.

“Gotta spread ‘em further than that, darlin’,” Bucky replied, nudging her ankles apart. She chuckled, then moaned, as two metal lubed fingers began massaging her asshole. Bucky sighed happily to himself as the tight ring of muscles flared in anticipation, and she pushed her ass into his touch.

“You know you’re supposed to be making this quick, right?” she asked huskily, peering over her shoulder.

“Shhhh.” Bucky let one finger push inside, stroking his cock with his free hand. “I’ll take as long as I want,” he growled teasingly, as she pushed into his touch.

“F-f-fuck.” Her palm slapped against the shower wall, another of Bucky’s metal fingers joining the first, spreading lube inside her, working her asshole open gently but quickly. She could only gasp and sigh as his fingers slid further inside, just to withdraw them slowly.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” she moaned. “Fuck me.”

Coating himself in a fresh spurt of lube, Bucky pressed the head of his cock against her asshole, groaning quietly at the feel of her opening up around him. One hand on her hip, the other cupping her pussy, softly rubbing her clit, Bucky sunk further into her ass, until his crotch was pressed against her asscheeks. Her muscles fluttered around him, pulsing and flexing as he stilled inside her, trying to coax him into motion.

“Bucky,” she huffed out, looking back over her shoulder. “You’re killin’ me, babe.”

“Ah ah ah,” he shushed her, finally drawing his hips back, just to snap them forward again. She keened loudly, spreading her legs further and arching her back. “Mmm, worth the wait?” he whispered, leaning over to kiss her spine.

“Just fuck me.” She gasped, Bucky teasing her clit with sharp pinches. “Babe, please!”

He loved it when she begged. How could he deny her? Winding his metal fingers into her hair, he pulled her upright.

“I love you,” he murmured in her ear.

“You too,” she replied, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “But, Bucky, I’m gonna go insane if you don’t just fuckin’ fuck me.”

He grinned, tightening his fingers and shoving her back into position. She braced herself against the wall, pushed her ass out further than ever, and Bucky gave her what she wanted.

What she needed.

Flesh smacked against flesh, Bucky’s cock plunging in and out and in relentlessly, her legs quickly beginning to tremble. Her asscheeks clapped around him, and he gripped her hips tightly. His usually measured breaths grew loose and ragged, body thrumming with pleasure and raw desire. He could hear her heart pounding, almost in time with his thrusts, inspiring him to pound even faster into her.

“Fuck! Bucky!” Her voice cracked and gasped, her body forced to move with his as he overpowered her, her hands scrabbling at the wall, fighting to find something to hold on to.

“You close?” Bucky’s own voice was strained, struggling between fucking her hard and making sure he didn’t crush her.

“Yes! Fuck!”

Bucky was near his own climax, his eyes clamping shut as he let himself go. She began to cum after the first spurt of his ejaculate emptied into her ass, her muscles clenching tightly and coaxing more to spill from him.

“Fuck, darlin’!” Bucky hissed, a few last thrusts stuttering from his pelvis. He wrapped his arms across her stomach, holding her to him as she went slack against the wall. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“You are,” she mumbled, reaching back with one hand to stroke his hair, her other caressing his arms. “Man, I thought my legs were jelly-fied before…”

“Jelly-fied?” Bucky huffed out a short chuckle, withdrawing his spent cock from her ass. “God, I love you.”

“Mmm, shut up.”

“Mmm, make me.”

She turned in his arms, kissing him softly, her hands gliding over his shoulders and around his neck. His own hands slipped down to her ass, massaging the cheeks gently, if as to apologise for his earlier roughness.

“Now, I **_really_** have to get ready for work,” she said against his lips, pecking him once more.

“Shower with me?”

“Didn’t I just?”

“No, real shower time.”

They showered together, her trying to go quickly, him trying to slow her down at every turn. Holding the shampoo above his head, she smacked him on the chest. Turning the water cold, making her leap back before she could rinse off. Stealing her towel, preventing her from drying off properly. When she was finally dressing, Bucky continued to torment her, hiding her underwear every time she turned her back, stealing the last plum she put out for her breakfast, holding the door closed as she attempted to open it.

“Bucky!” She was annoyed, but she was laughing, and Bucky’s heart swelled with affection. “I gotta go!”

“I love you,” he said, cocking his head as he finally allowed her to open the door.

“Love you too,” she replied, cupping his cheek. “Now, fuck off!”

He chuckled to himself as she disappeared out into the hallway, her shoes clacking against the stone floor. He listened to her footsteps echo down the stairs, until she opened the door at the bottom.

“Bucky?” she then called back, trusting him to hear her without raising her voice. He peered over the bannister, seeing her look up at him with a smirk. “We’re outta plums!” She raised the one he had stolen from her only minutes before. When she had taken it back, he didn’t know, but he laughed nonetheless. “Get shopping.”

With that she was gone, and Bucky got himself dressed. With a glove covering his metal hand, a baseball cap hiding his face, he grabbed his jacket, and headed out.

But it wouldn’t be long until he wished he had just stayed home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
